


躲避病毒第四天

by Miaomiaow



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaomiaow/pseuds/Miaomiaow
Summary: 瑜伽垫 玻璃窗
Relationships: GaoHanyu/JiXiaobing
Kudos: 4





	躲避病毒第四天

**Author's Note:**

> 躲避病毒第X天 联文

“疼……啊”一下下的疼痛让季肖冰在瑜伽垫上叫出来，猫猫唇无意识地微微撅着，好像受了什么天大的委屈。  
倒在了瑜伽垫上的大猫，半眯着眼睛懒洋洋的，大有天打雷劈不为所动的气势。

“疼就对了，你这天天坐着躺着，腰椎颈椎能不出问题吗” 高教练无情的吐槽着。  
“停停停，到底谁是老干部”  
“啊……高，你”两根手指屈起，压在穴位上，虽然力道不大，疼痛倒是酸爽。

刚刚被高瀚宇从床上拽起来的猫还没睡醒呢，就被强迫着做运动。  
结束一套训练的季肖冰躺着喘气，感觉灵魂都不是自己的了，白透的T恤因为汗水恰到好处的贴合着胸膛，喘息的过程中明显的能透着衣服隐约看到胸口的两点  
“帮你按摩一下，不然明天肯定浑身酸痛”

不得不说，某高的按摩好像还挺舒服的，如果某人能像看上去那样一本正经的话。  
本应该在腰部的手慢慢向下移动着，从两股间滑下，隔着家居服抚过还微微有点红肿的小穴，舔了舔嘴唇的高瀚宇表示，我要吃猫！！。

“高技师手艺不错啊” 忍无可忍的小冰转过头来皱了皱鼻子，活像一只被惹怒了的大猫。  
然鹅某些厚颜无耻的人手指继续运动着，划过柔软的股间，又揉捏了一下鼓鼓囊囊的火热，被突然袭击了的小冰从喉间溢出一阵轻哼，传入高瀚宇的耳朵被勾得血脉爆棚。

猛地把趴在瑜伽垫上的人翻过来，被吓了一跳的人紧紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微打着颤，印下一片扇状的影。不安却又不认输的季老师勾着高瀚宇的脖颈挣扎着坐起来，在老高肌肉上徘徊许久，探寻着一路向下，“高教练挺厉害呀”，那直修长的手绕过一团庞然大物，捏上了圆鼓鼓的小球，恶狠狠的哼出一句“色欲熏心”

邪火乱窜的高瀚宇长枪上膛，受不了那隔靴搔痒，把小冰的手放在那已经发硬的小小高上，上下运动。  
“大爷… 大爷… 嗯” 被快感冲昏头脑的高瀚宇急切的撩起小冰的家居服，拨弄着粉红小巧的梅。灵活的指腹打着圈在乳晕上转动。可是一边极度满足一边空虚的要命。小冰忍不住扭动着，想把另一边送到高瀚宇嘴边。柔嫩的嘴唇吮吸着，湿热的舌头压过小梅又快速离开，坏心的用牙齿划过，敏感的小尖被舌头舔弄，快感漫向全身。  
灵活的手指在幽谷之间来回磨蹭，隔着衣服，指尖挑开花瓣，探向其中挑拨。  
膝盖蹭上小冰的两腿之间，“谁色欲熏心呀”

“啊~高瀚宇”  
小冰终是忍不住了，越来越强烈的欲望让甬道越发空虚，眼底的水润透露着可怜兮兮，离开了小小高的手在意乱情迷中来回拨弄，却不得其法，焦急之中哼哼唧唧。

“这么想要我啊”  
圆润白嫩的耳垂被含住，挑逗起来。灵活的舌略过耳廓向深处划去，痒的不行的大猫头向一旁微微移动却逃不过恋人在身体上的禁锢。  
猫猫唇撅起，好像急需一个吻解渴。然而恶略的恋人春风细雨般轻轻舔弄着两瓣唇，蜻蜓点水般靠近又离开，温柔的不像话。  
“嗯…瀚宇”

好像不解为何被点名的人停下动作，故作单纯的问“怎么了”  
“哼” 大猫自己动手丰衣足食，捕捉到性感的唇珠，捕猎开始。  
这个吻中满满的侵略性，轻咬住唇珠用舌尖舔舐，整个唇被蹂躏得红肿，猎杀即将成功的时候却被反扑，高瀚宇加深了这个吻，一点点擭取着大猫嘴里稀薄的空气。  
待这个吻结束，唇上镀了一层水色，整只猫水汽氤氲。

季肖冰像一支还未完全盛开的栀子，沁心、芳香又充满诱惑，引诱着高瀚宇拨开重重迷雾，划过幽深小径，不断探索。

后穴吞下第三根手指，嘴角上扬的高瀚宇指腹狠狠碾压过敏感点。  
呻吟从两唇之间泄露出来，紧紧的肠道夹住手指。  
旋转抽插，深深顶入，一点点小花样让小冰整个人弓起腰身颤抖着，上面那张嘴治不了，下面那张倒是服服帖帖，酥麻的感觉从小穴传到大脑，整个人彻底沉沦于情欲中。

“喜欢这里吗” 神情分散，眼眶发红的猫实在太诱人。  
碾过敏感点，那过电一般的快感叫人食髓知味，引得猫咪不由自主地阖上了双眸，仰起了脖子，红润的唇瓣中拖出了欢愉到极点的尾音。  
脑子被情欲侵蚀的根本没思考，理智摇摇欲坠，在云端和海底之间不断转变。

手指的速度越来越快，另一只手恰到好处的四处点火，充血了的乳尖被叼起舔弄  
“啊……啊啊，不，要……”  
刺激堆积到顶峰，看着身下人染成粉红，连脚趾都紧绷着，跳动了几下的小小冰马上就要释放，四处作乱的手指决绝抽出，根本无意于软肉的挽留。  
“啊~ 你……混蛋啊”  
猛的挺身，迷雾瞬时消散，小径尽头是一汪清泉。

“哈……嗯……瀚宇” 跪坐在高瀚宇身上的季小冰浑身一点力气都没有，全靠高瀚宇双臂的支撑才能稳定现在的位置，然而恶魔般的那个人在挺身的同时放开双手，自由坠落下来的季老师感受到那前所未有的深度，摸着自己的小腹竟还能感受到那一起一伏，实在太刺激了。

好不容易睁开眼的猫咪恰好对上那双带有侵略性的双眸。  
可是在高瀚宇眼中，季肖冰星光流转的眼睛中装满了自己。  
对着这对眼睛，高瀚宇总觉得自己在摧毁这点美好。

小小高顶在敏感点上，把小冰整个人翻了一圈，手指还用力顶着快要释放的小口。  
“啊……高……” 剑拔弩张的小小高更加兴奋，不知疲倦的想要榨干这只猫。  
被困在身下的猫根本跪不住，塌下腰用整个上半身支撑着自己，被来回进出带出来的汁水绽放在暧昧的空气中。

贴着瑜伽垫的胸口随着顶弄摩擦着，上下起伏间那一小点挺立着，又疼又痒，想伸手缓解一下，可是支撑平衡的手还没抬起来，整个人就偏向一边，身后的大物正正好好顶在敏感点。  
“啊……不要……轻…轻点”

手指紧紧扣着瑜伽垫的季小冰彻底被顶没了理智 “碰碰他，痒……老高…乳头，帮帮我”  
可怜的小乳尖早已被揉弄的充血变硬，像一颗饱满的小樱桃，可是依然承受着某人的拉扯变形，小点变得颤颤巍巍。

呼吸急促的小冰一句话说不出，再来一点刺激，马上就能达到情欲的高峰。  
装傻的狗子依然不紧不慢的顶弄着，波涛汹涌的浪潮中，解放的稻草就在眼前却怎么也触摸不到。  
“老高……” 悄悄想放到小小冰上的手被高瀚宇压制着，只能用恳求的语调让高瀚宇加紧动作。  
“用后面可以的”  
“不……不要，我不行……啊” 呜呜咽咽的求饶根本不起作用  
“可以的，相信我” 退出到穴口，再狠狠碾上敏感点。

“别……别顶那里，不……啊，不行了”  
“哪里啊” 一直被大力刺激的点现在却被有一下没一下的触碰着。穴口处的难耐像是在表达不满。  
“瀚宇~”  
打了个颤栗的小冰扭着腰，想寻找一个舒服的位置，想追寻快感又忍受不了难耐的大猫整个人凌乱了。

极富技巧的某人，每次都能在小冰快忍不住的时候停下来，反复几次，每次都差一点。  
“哥哥~”  
“给我嘛，哥哥~”  
小坏猫实在是太坏了  
“啊……” 再一次被顶上的时候，紧接而来的是更加激烈的运动。  
“好快，啊~ 哥哥好棒……啊”  
“太快了，不，啊……”被撞的七零八碎，快感如潮水般涌来，没有被触碰的小小冰吐出一股一股的口水，摊在瑜伽垫上。不会转动的小脑瓜沉溺在情欲中，连眼神中都少了一分灵动。

快速收缩的肠肉夹出小小高的精华，火热的汁液洗涮过肠肉，延长着高潮，还没有喘息的机会,在甬道中的小小高又大刀阔斧的抽插起来，毫不留情的顶向最深处，惹得后穴一阵紧缩，紧紧夹着小小高不放。  
“别啊…… 太深了” 刚刚的高潮还没有彻底过去，被快感搅弄的小冰崩溃的叫着。

一次比一次重，一次比一次深，带着哭腔的小冰被压在窗边，房间内一片激烈的呻吟声和肉体的碰撞声。  
“不要啊，会……会被看到的” 十指交错的抵着窗户，身后是火热的胸膛，乳尖和小小冰紧紧贴着冰凉的窗，冰火两重天中还能看见玻璃上自己的倒映，还能看着火热在自己后穴进进出出。猛烈的撞击让他感觉自己快疯了。  
“啊，混蛋……你” 一边骂，一边眼泪哗哗的往下掉。  
硬的不行的小小冰把窗户弄的一片湿滑，酸软的双腿打了个弯，重重的顶在G点上。高瀚宇猛地加快，包裹着小小冰的手上下活动时还慢慢扫过头部。  
“啊……” 精华尽数射在窗户上。微微发抖的季肖冰像是一只小兔子红着眼睛缩成一团，无法聚焦的眼睛呆呆的看着高瀚宇，偶尔才扑闪一下。

某高并不急着把小小高拔出来，把颤抖的小冰搂在怀里，抓着他的手在本就一塌糊涂的窗户上涂涂画画，“这次真的要被看见了，要自己弄干净呀”

  
缓过神来，滚进高瀚宇怀里的小坏猫眨眨眼，“老高，我饿了”  
带着点鼻音的小奶音，好像刚刚修剪好指甲的小猫爪拍在高瀚宇的心上。  
“行嘞，大爷！给您做”

“还有窗户，记得擦”


End file.
